In His Safe Place...
In His Safe Place... is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty eighth case of the season as well the thirty eighth case overall. It is featured as the seventh and final case set in the World at War! district of Parinaita. Plot After getting off the train the events from the last case plays out again, explaining what happened, but with some changes. Like Jessica not being with the team and Edward replacing her. Edward explained that this was possible due to time breaking into a million pieces. They then collected Death's body and his friend, Life, came to them, demanding that they follow him right away, as it was very bad news. They followed Life and saw their team mate, Jessica Darwin, shot in the heart. They asked Life if someone else was meant to die in their place if Jessica wasn't there. He replied that, in a shaking voice, that it was meant to be James Ramless, their Commissioner. The team then started their investigation and also filed their friend, Wolfgang Zieglar, Radio Listener for Churchill, Emily Hengland, and Britain's best spy, Thomas Ways, as suspects, after getting the results from the lab, they returned to the windmill. Shocked and horrified about someone on the team dying in this dangerous time. They questioned how thing, like that, could have happened but before they could recap. Rupert, their profiler, began to fade away into nothing and the Time Zombies started to appear around the windmill, surrounding them all! Without thinking, they got out the golden dagger, that Death gave them, and suddenly began to stab the time zombies. When they were stabbed the zombies screamed and disappeared into a storm of black smoke and history seemed to fix itself a little, something about the zombies stopped the sky from breaking. When they had got rid of some more of them and then ran to the post office. They found clues and made Wolfgang's father, Hans Zieglar, and Russian woman, Alexandra Mikhailov, as suspects, They questioned them and them moved on. After talking to more people and finding out more, the team regrouped in the mill. Recapping the case only made them more terrified and then Time, in it's scary and evil voice "Find the killer in 6 hours or you, your friend, and everything will be destroyed. You have been warned!" After this warning, the team rushed to find the answers that they needed, talking to Wolfgang and Alexandra again. After getting all the evidence, they arrested Thomas Ways for the murders of Death and Jessica Darwin. When they finally found Thomas, they saw him getting ready to fire another arrow before they stopped him. When questioned, he tried denying any involvement in the murders of their friend but after Edward and the player reminded Thomas that he had the murder weapon in his hands, he confessed and told the team that it had to be done and that he was ordered to by the great emperor of the world, King Innocent VI. When they asked who in the world the great emperor of the world was. Thomas seemed deeply offended and asked where the tram had been for the past 10 centuries and told them that he got updated from the emperor that Time wanted him to kill him to kill Death and Jessica, so the team would stop looking into them, when asked why. he refused to say but then revealed something about "Plan Middleworlds". They tried to get more answers from him about the emperor and what had happened to the world while they were gone. When Thomas got ran through with a sword and he slowly turned to smoke. Time then told them to get home and find out what was going on, before they laughed evilly... The team started to worry if they would ever get back home and they all talked to theirselves, not wanting to believe someone called "King Innocent VI", whoever they were. At that point Death's old messenger, Acorn Justice, came to ask if they were ready to go home. They talked to him about going home, him saying nothing had changed and that Parinaita would be how they left it but reminded them that the painting had to be send back to Britain to go to Winston's friend, who was related to someone on the team. They had forgot about the painting and went to the train station and found a checklist for a mailman. They quickly rejoined the name together and found out that the mailman was also the train driver, Charlie Macko. They went to talk to him about sending the painting to Britain for him, to which he acted scared and asked if they were sure their decision. When they replied that they were sure, Charlie sighed and agreed to take on the job before hurrying away and saying something out "The Predictor of Life and Time being with the team". They then chose to speak with their historian, Expaei Ties, about if Acorn's claim of nothing changing was true, or a lie. Expaei expressed concerns about Acorn's claim, as he said that England wasn't the England that they remembered, but part of one huge state, called the "One Nation of the world", and believed that Acorn was trying to trick them into going so they could get arrested by the brutal police in the altered universe. Edward suggested looking for pictures he took, while he was talking to Charlie. The team agreed and found ripped up pictures. They repaired them and what they saw was horrifying, like the drawings they found before with people being wripped and torn apart for a male's amusement, the team assumed this to be King Innocent, but then they saw Death, Life, The Predictor, Time and Charlie with him, watching. Before they also saw Charlie, changing time through a little orb so beautiful, Expaei called it the "Obs that can save us!". They quickly went to Acorn to confourt him about lying to them, to which he just laughed coldly and revealed that they needed to be stopped at some point for what he did, changing time bit by bloody piece. Outraged that Acorn made all of that happened, they tried to arrest him but, before they could, Acorn also got stabbed and faded into smoke. Time called Acorn an idiot for lying to the king and his friend but supported his manner of changing time. They then heard Wolfgang wanting to say goodbye to them, before getting on a plane to England. They quite happily agreed to talk to him and they just talked about their time together and the adventures they had in the war times. He then thanked them all for helping him see his flows and gave them a gift each and wished them luck on their mission. The team started to walk away, when the motorbike guy, who killed the New Parinaita Police force, came and pointed a gun at Wolfgang's heart. Before they could shout for him to move, 3 shots emptied into Wolfgang's heart and time just seemed to slow down as Wolfgang's lifeless body fell to the ground and stayed there, Not moving a muscle. They then screamed and cried over the lose of their friend, wanting him to be alive again, before Life appeared, wanting to talk to them. They talked to him, getting their courage from Wolfgang and remember the good times with him. He then told them that he could get them home. He then told everyone, but Expaei and the player, to come forward. All of a sudden, they saw a change in Life and Charlie appeared with a massive grin and they suddenly knocked out all of the team and started to drag them towards a portal, before disappearing for good Expaei just looked at the player, scared and shocked about what just happened. They then remembered the time machine and they ran to it, opening the doors and turning it on. They didn't know how to drive it but they would try. After trying a few buttons. They managed to get it started and they saw the numbers "2019" appear on the screen. They opened the preview to see a horrifying and shocking change. Parinaita was now full of poor homes and crime being taken out by uncaring police officers before they looked to the middle and saw a massive castle right in the middle of it all, covered in gold and rubies. They were in Parinaita... Just not as they remembered it! Summary Victim *'Death' (Found dead at a Swiss train station) *'Jessica Darwin' (Found dead in a Zürich Windmill) Murder weapon *'Arrow of Life and Lies' Killer *'Thomas Ways' Suspects Life_suspect_final_complete.png|Life Wolfgang_Zieglar_suspect_final_complete.png|Wolfgang Zieglar Emily_Hengland_suspect_final_complete.png|Emily Hengland Thomas_Ways_suspect_final_complete.png|Thomas Ways Hans_Zieglar_suspect_final.png|Hans Zieglar Alexandra_Mikhailov_suspect_final_complete.png|Alexandra Mikhailov Quasi-suspects Acorn_Justice_suspect.png|Acorn Justice Charlie_Macko_quasi-suspect.png|Charlie Macko Edward_quasi_17.png|Expaei Ties Killer's Profile *The killer knows archery. *The killer eats Swiss cheese. *The killer quotes Shakespeare. *The killer weights more then 150 lbs. *The killer has black hair Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Swiss Train Station (Clue: Victim's body; New suspect: Life; Victim Identified: Death) *Ask Life about how he knew about Death's murder (New crime scene: Zürich Windmill) *Investigate Zürich Windmill (Clues: Another body, Faded envelope, cigarette holder, Top secret file; Victim Identified: Jessica Darwin) *Examine Faded envelope (Result: Letter to the team; New suspect: Wolfgang Zieglar) *Speak to Wolfgang about Death's and Jessica's murder. *Examine cigarette holder (Result: E.Hengland; New suspect: Emily Hengland) *Speak to Emily about being on the crime scene. *Examine Top Secret file (Result: Hologram) *Analyse Hologram (09:00:00; New suspect: Thomas Ways) *Question Thomas about his "Mission". *Analyse Jessica's body (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Swiss Cheese) *Analyse Death's body (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows archery; Murder weapon filed: Arrow of Life and Lies) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Swiss Post Office (Clues: German Baton, Faded book, Written letter) *Examine German Baton (Result: H.Zieglar; New suspect: Hans Zieglar) *Question Hans about being in Switzerland (Profile Updated: Hans knows archery and eats Swiss Cheese) *Examine Written Letter (Result: Handwriting match; New suspect: Alexandra Mikhailov) *Speak to Alexandra about the victims (Profile Updated: Alexandra knows archery and eats Swiss Cheese) *Examine Faded Book (Result: Cowards die many times before their deaths") *Analyse quote (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Shakespeare; New crime scene: Windmill Gears) *Investigate Windmill Gears (Clues: Coded book, wooden box, Radio device) *Examine Coded book (Result: Chapter about hating Death and time travellers) *Question Life about his sudden hate for his friends (Profile Updated: Life knows archery, eats Swiss Cheese and quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Strange device) *Analyse strange device (09:00:00) *Question Thomas about the device (Profile Updated: Thomas knows archery, eats Swiss Cheese and quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Radio Device (Result: Emily's gun) *Demand answers about what Emily were planning (Profile Updated: Emily knows archery, eats Swiss Cheese and quotes Shakespeare) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Post Office Chairs (Clues: Locked box, Dirty picture) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Strange theory) *Analyse strange theory (09:00:00) *Question Wolfgang about his theory (Profile Updated: Wolfgang knows archery, eats Swiss Cheese and quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Dirty picture (Result: "YOU LIED TO ME DEATH!") *Ask Alexandra about Death lying to her (Profile Updated: Alexandra quotes Shakespeare) *Investigate European Train (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Cross bow, Quiver of arrows) *Examine Cross bow (Result: Fibers) *Analyse Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Quiver of arrows (Result: Strange device) *Analyse Strange device (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weights more then 150 lbs) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Making a Killing in Paints (7/7) (2 stars) Making a Killing in Paints (7/7) *Meet up with Acorn to see if the group can go home yet (Available at the start of Making a Killing in Paints) *Investigate Swiss Train Station (Clue: Checklist for post office) *Examine checklist (Result: Mailman's name) *Ask Charlie Macko to take the painting to England (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Ask Expaei if Acorn should be trusted. *Investigate Windmill gears (Clue: Ripped picture) *Examine ripped picture (Result: Altered England picture) *Demand answers from Acorn about altering time with the group (Reward: Burger) *Wish Wolfgang one final goodbye. *See if Life can get them home (Reward: Altered English clothes) *Move onto the next case (In Back in Parinaita) (No stars) Trivia *In the case, Thomas Ways age is listed as 38, when it is meant to be 52 (or 54), this is a developers oversight. **This was later fixed in chapter 2 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:World at War!